1. Field
The present application relates to a structured illuminating microscopy apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of performing a super-resolved observation on an observational object such as an organism sample, there is one in which a spatial frequency of a structure of the observational object is modulated by illuminating lights (refer to the specification of U.S. Pat. No. RE 38,307).
In this method, the observational object is illuminated by the spatially-modulated illuminating lights, and information regarding a high spatial frequency that exceeds a resolution limit included in the structure of the observational object is made to be contributed to an image formation of a microscopy optical system. Further, by performing a calculation on a plurality of pieces of data after being subjected to modulating image formation obtained by switching phases of spatial illumination and under mutually different phases (referred to as “modulated images”, hereinafter), data after being subjected to demodulating image formation (referred to as “demodulated image” or “super-resolved image”, hereinafter) is acquired.
However, in order to observe one piece of super-resolved image, there is a need to acquire a plurality of pieces of modulated images, and to generate spectra of the respective modulated images, so that it is difficult to perform the observation at high speed.